


Stoping By

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Traumatized Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “Why don’t you take her out for a spin?” Alex suggested as she raised an eyebrow at Kara who nodded eagerly in return.ORLena and the Superfriends™ make Kara a new anti-Kryptonite suit and Kara thanks her world-saving genius with a not-so-traditional kiss.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	Stoping By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).



> This idea was based on Grace's amazing [artwork](https://twitter.com/BigMammaLlama5/status/1242585474746761216) on Twitter. Also, go check out her awesome [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5) as well! (Imagine being talented in writing AND drawing, lmao can't relate).

Kara was on her daily patrol, flying around the tall skyscrapers of National City. She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air with a content smile on her face. Her brief moment of serenity was interrupted when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Thankful that Brainy had even thought to put pockets on her pants, she reached down to pull the device out. Kara’s brow furrowed as Lena Luthor’s name flashed across her screen.

The blonde had recently mended her relationship with Lena after the world-saving genius was inducted as a Superfriend™. They weren’t back to where they were before the reveal, but Kara had hoped that they would heal with more time. Either way, Kara promised to always be there for Lena.

Speaking of, Kara quickly pressed the green button to accept the call as she slowed to a hover. “Lena!” She exclaimed a bit too eagerly. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice, “Lena, hi. How are you?”

“Kara,” Lena’s smooth melodramatic voice filled her ears as an unconscious smile spread across the blonde’s face.

The Kryptonian quickly sped to a nearby building and lowered herself to sit on the roof, legs dangling over the edge. She had learned from experience that it was a bad idea to fly and talk to Lena at the same time. She still felt guilty for flying into that billboard to this day.

“Would you mind coming to L-Corp really quick?” Lena continued but quickly added, “it’s not an emergency. I just need your expert opinion on a project I am working on.”

“Of course!” Kara exclaimed, “anything for you.”

Lena was thankful that Kara could not see the slight blush that spread across her cheeks as she cleared her throat over the phone.

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, voice coming out lower than she intended.

“Yep, see you in a jiffy!” Kara squeaked at the low pitch of Lena’s voice. Quickly smashing the red disconnect call button so hard she felt the screen slightly crack under the force. She shoved the phone back in her pocket as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was not the time to thirst over your best friend’s voice and how sexy it was. She levitated up before shooting off to the direction of L-Corp.

Meanwhile back at L-Corp, Lena had barely set her phone down when she felt a breeze tickle the back of her neck. Lena had worn one of her dresses that hung a little bit lower, exposing her collar bones, but not quite all the way off the shoulders.

Lena shivered unconsciously at the cold air, a tell-tale signal the blonde had arrived in Supergirl uniform. The CEO continued typing on her computer, seeming nonchalant as she finished entering the number in the data table in front of her.

“Oh,” Kara’s brows furrowed in surprise as she noticed that Lena wasn’t alone. It seemed that the whole gang was there. Alex was standing over a desk as she looked down at the tablet in front of her. Kelly stood next to her, her own tablet in her hand, eyes flicking up to meet Kara’s briefly and offer her a soft smile. Kara returned it as she noticed Brainy sitting at a computer, looking deep in thought. Nia sat next to him, legs propped up on the desk. She was in her Dreamer uniform sans mask but was munching happily on what appeared to be a Chicken Parmesan sandwich.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, her signature crinkle coming to form between her brows as she surveyed the scene before her.

Lena turned around slowly and crossed her arms over her chest. She suppressed a smirk when she noticed the blonde’s eyes flick down her breasts for a second longer than appropriate before snapping back up to look around the room.

“Well, we’re working on a project,” Lena started as she leaned back against the desk a bit, “and we require your assistance.”

“Oh,” Kara replied as she cleared her throat and tried not to think about how good Lena looked in that tight-fitting dress, hair pulled up in a neat updo, exposing her pale neck and shoulders.

Alex glanced up at her sister with a frown, wondering why her usually chatty sister was reduced to only one-word syllables. She noticed that the blonde was staring at everywhere but where the focused CEO was typing on her computer. Alex turned to Kelly as they shared a fond eye-roll at the hero’s lack of subtlety.

Lena turned back from the computer as she walked around the table and pulled out a lead-lined briefcase. She opened it and removed its contents before turning back around.

“I want you to test this out. We all helped work on it and we think we have it perfected,” Lena spoke as she grabbed the triangle and placed it on Kara’s chest. The newly-perfected Kryptonite protection suit unfurled around Kara’s body as her eyes widened

Kara looked down at her hands watching the suit materialize over her fingers, keeping her fully protected. The last thing she felt was the helmet slide over her head. Her smile quickly left her face when she felt the Power-Ranger like object enclose around her.

“Shit! That shouldn’t have activated I’m so sorry,” Lena muttered as she quickly ran over to the computer, knowing that Kara was claustrophobic.

Alex immediately ran over to her sister to grab her hand and reassure her as Kelly patted the hero’s back and held her other hand. Nia had set her sandwich down and was looking at Kara with concern as Brainy’s brow furrowed.

Kara felt her breathing speed up as Lena’s frantic typing faded into background noise. She could feel Alex and Kelly trying to call her down as Kara squeezed her eyes shut. She focused on Alex’s heartbeat which normally helped but this time did not calm her down. Kara tried to focus on Kelly’s next but still nothing. She tried Nia’s steady thumping and even Brainy’s but no avail. Finally, she settled on Lena’s whose was fluttering a little rapidly but the blonde latched on to the sound like a drowning man to a liferaft.

Lena frantically typed on the computer adjusting some of the code as the helmet quickly retracted and everyone let out a sigh of relief. The CEO apologized profusely as she ran over to stand in front of the blonde since Kelly and Alex were on either side. She gingerly took Kara’s face in her hands as the hero still had her eyes shut.

Kara’s eyes flew open when she felt cold hands cup her cheeks. She was met with Lena’s emerald eyes as her breath caught in her chest at how gorgeous they were. Kara doesn’t know how she never noticed the small flecks of blue and silver in the youngest Luthor’s green orbs before. She then realized how close Lena was standing as her eyes unconsciously flicked down to the Luthor’s full lips, painted with her signature red lipstick.

Kelly cleared her throat the same time Alex announced loudly, “when you two are done eye-fucking, we would really like your opinion on the suit Kara.”

Lena let go of Kara’s face as if it burned her as she fought to hide her blush and immediately made a move to put some distance between herself and the blonde hero.

“Supercorp endgame, am I right?” Nia whooped loudly as she turned to give Briany a high five, chicken parm once again grasped securely in her other hand.

“I am not sure what any of those words mean but I will acknowledge your high-five,” Brainy replied as he hit Nia’s hand with his.

“Oh yeah, the suit, um, it’s really nice. I'm still not used to the helmet as you could see,” Kara chuckled nervously as she now took time to look at the suit more carefully. “I like the pockets and sleek design. You know I love the pants already,” Kara grinned as she looked at the dark armor plating her shins, shoulders, and forearms. “The armor is a cool touch,” Kara smiled as she ran her fingers over it, “might even like it better than my current suit.”

Brainy gave a mildly offended look as Kara shot him a playful smile, meaning no real insult by her comment as he gave a nod of understanding in return.

“Glad you like the armor. It’s made of some Nth metal that Lena managed to get a hold on,” Kelly replied as she gave Lena a small half-smile.

Lena secured her shoulders slightly, proud that Kara liked their shared project.

“Why don’t you take her out for a spin?” Alex suggested as she raised an eyebrow at Kara who nodded eagerly in return.

Lena barely blinked as Kara left and returned with a whoosh, wide smile on her face. “Thanks, guys, this new suit is really awesome!” Kara exclaimed, twirling in a circle as everyone smiled at the puppy-like behavior.

The youngest Luthor walked up to Kara as she pressed a button on the suit to deactivate it, making it fold back up into the box shape it was before. She returned it to the led-lined suitcase as she nodded. She needed to make a few more adjustments to it, especially the helmet. If Kara wanted, she could find a way to make it her everyday superhero suit. She gave Kara a nod of thanks before turning back to the computer to start on fixing the helmet.

Kara took that as her cue to go as she leaned back against the desk next to Lena. “Ok, well I better get back to it. Thanks, Ms. Luthor,” Kara replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Thanks for stopping by, Supergirl,” Lena answered, not looking up from where she was staring intensely at the line of code on the screen in front of her.

Kara didn’t know what possessed her to do it but she saw the dots of dark freckles spotting Lena’s back and couldn’t resist. She quickly pressed a kiss to her back with a loud ‘smack’, leaving behind her red lipstick. She turned quickly with a ‘fwip’ and super-sped out of L-Corp before she could think about what she had just done.

Lena’s eyebrows rose with alarm as she felt soft lips press against her back between her shoulder blades before a cold air blew across her bare skin. She blinked slowly and remained speechless, a blush rising on her cheeks. She could feel the other’s stares on her back as she refused to turn around and pretended to type more lines of code, staring straight ahead.

Nia had stopped eating mid-bite to watch the exchange as Brainy, hands in his signature pose, watched trying to analyze what had just happened.  
Kelly gripped her tablet, unreadable emotion across her face while her girlfriend had the most traumatized look on her face, hands braced against the table.

“Okay, what the hell just happened?!” Alex screeched as Lena jumped at the loud volume but still refused to turn around.

Nia pumped her fist in the air as she waved her sandwich around with the other hand. “See I told you! Supercorp endgame y’all!”

Brainy’s brows furrowed in confusion at his girlfriend’s exclamation, still unsure of what that meant.

Kelly just pat a shocked Alex on the back all the while Lena pretended there was nothing going on behind her.

“You guys are free to leave. Thank you for your help today, I’ll keep you posted on my progress and feel free to message me in the group chat if you have further questions,” Lena responded in her cool and professional “CEO voice” as Kara liked to call it.

“Thanks, Lena, good luck and see you next week,” Kelly responded as she dragged a sputtering Alex out of the room as the former DEO director rambled the whole way.

Nia could tell that Brainy was about to say something about the lipstick print left behind by Kara and wanted to keep it a special surprise for Lena to find out later. With a conspiratory smirk, she tossed her chicken parm wrapper into the trash. “Come on Brainy, let’s leave the world-saving genius alone to do her genius-ing,” Nia called over her shoulder, waiting for Brainy to follow her.

“Did you know that according to my calculations, Lena Luthor is also a 12th level intellect?” Brainy questioned Nia as he followed her out the door, their voices fading once the door slid shut behind them.

Lena went through three board meetings that day until Jess informed her that she had a lipstick kiss on her back for all to see. Lena would never admit it in a million years, but she wished that Super’s lipstick wouldn’t just be on her back, but other places too. Maybe it was time to give her best-friend Kara Danvers a call.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for Kara's Kryptonite suit is based off of this artwork of the [Earth's Champion Suit](https://www.deviantart.com/plastic-pipes/art/Supergirl-Alternate-Outfits-683418231). 
> 
> Nia is the captain of the Supercorp ship! Rip traumatized Alex though lol. 
> 
> Thanks to my pal[ Tara Wood](https://twitter.com/wootar519) on Twitter for helping me with the ending and proofreading. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and commenting! Each and every one of you is loved and appreciated. Stay safe out there and wash your hands!


End file.
